fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Auburn Espinath
Auburn Espinath is the subspecies of the fabled Espinath whom are locked behind Guiding Lands levelling. It makes its appearance as a Master Rank Exlusive DLC monster in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne along with the regular Espinath. While the regular Espinath focuses on rushing its opponents head-first without chill - Auburn Espinath focuses more on precision and highly-telegraphed/slow but extremely devastating attacks that can cart entire parties of hunters. Physiology Auburn Espinath features a brown carapace with red spines, claws, and horns. When enraged, its body is covered in glowing orange veins that glimmer between orange and green when enraged. It is otherwise identical to the common Espinath. Behavior Somewhat similarly to the common Espinas, it is a docile and passive wyvern which will only attack when provoked although due to it lifestyle in far more hazardous environments, it is much easier to provoke than the standard species. It sleeps for much of the day, and is usually encountered in this state although it is much more frequent for this species to wake up on its own accord than with the standard species. It enters into its enraged state far more often as-well. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Meat (the common Kelbi, Apceros, Gastodon) Arch-Rivals: Deviljho, Rajang, Yian Garuga, Bazelgeuse, Espinath Behavior Towards Other Monsters Unlike the standard Espinath, Auburn Espinath is much more provokative against other monsters and will occasionally kill smaller creatures that comes close to it - mostly consisting of Kestodon and Gastodon. Tracks Tracks: Autumn Intoxicated Thorns, Corrosive Intoxicated Scar, Carcass Specific Locale Interactions * Auburn Espinath often starts off awake rather than asleep: typically in Sector 2 of the Wildspire Waste - Sector 14 of the Elders Recess. * When Auburn Espinath intends to sleep, it will fly to the right corner of Sector 13 of the Wildspire Waste and sleep - in the Elders * Its extremely rare that Espinath ever wakes up by itself - when it does, it will walk around before flying into another sector of the locale and attacking an Aptonoth/Apceros to eat its carcass before returning to the same area where it was found sleeping and proceeds to continue its sleep. * Unprovoked Auburn Espinath is not as docile as the standard Espinath and will give several warning roars against the hunter if they're in close proximity, if the hunter still remains or hits it, it will engage but it will be almost * It will occasionally grind its tail onto the ground which leaves behind Intoxicated Thorns which can be gathered to collect tracks and gain points. Abilities Auburn Espinath is capable of producing larger and more powerful bursts of fire than the common Espinath, and is more resistant to damage. One of its most noteworthy abilities is to launch a large fireball at its feet which explodes into a massive fire storm covering a large radius. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: The veins around its body will start pulsating red while white smoke will emit from its mouth. Its movements are 1.85x faster. *Tired State: It will leak saliva from its mouth - it will fail to shot out any fireballs from its mouth - it will trip over when doing a charge - its movements are 0.75x slower. Mounts The hunter climbs Auburn Espinath in the exact same fashion that the hunter mounts any other Flying Wyvern. However, the thorns on its back will deal continuous damage to the hunter while they're mounted, to balance this out, Auburn Espinath stays tripped for a much longer period of time compared to other monsters that are tripped from mounts. Minor Notes/Alterations * When hit by one of its standard physical attacks and possibly poisoned - it will inflict the regular Poison status. If hit by any of its fireball-based attacks and definitely poisoned - it will in inflict the Deadly Poison status. * Despite being a Fire Elemental monster - Auburn Espinaths fireballs inflict blastblight instead of fireblight - this indicated with the differing sound cue + the explosive area-of-effect that occurs when Amber Espinaths fireballs hit a surface. * In order to unlock Auburn Espinath - you need to raise the Wildspire Waste region to Lvl 6 in the Guiding Lands although the Espinath subspecies itself doesn't make an appearance until MR90. * Its fireball-based projectiles leave specks of explosive powder on the ground that can inflict blastblight if the hunter steps on it before it fades away. * Similarly to the regular Espinath: Auburn Espinath is immune to poison, thus the likes of Poisoncups will not affect it but Paratoads will - so do Nitrotoads. * If the hunter has put an Auburn Espinath to sleep, it will drop a shiny which is usually a Large Wyvern Tear. * The gap between Auburn Espinaths non-enraged state and enraged state is bigger than even the regular Espinaths. * The Alpha Armour set uses the Espina U armour design while the Beta Armour set uses the Espina G armour design. The Reiji and Divol Armour designs come in layered armour that can be unlocked via atleast defeating one Auburn Espinath. * Its Weapons have both poison (320 Poison) and blast (320 Blast) as attributes and both are extremely high on infliction. Ecology Taxonomy Auburn Espinath is a subspecies of the Espinath, but retains a differing personality and method of dealing with threats. Habitat Range Auburn Espinath in the New World can be encountered in Wildspire Waste and the Elders Recess. They've also been spotted in the Guiding Lands Ecological Niche Outside of just the various spines on its body, Auburn Espinath retains a toxic + corrosive organ that chemically react and allow the Wyvern to shoot extremely powerful bursts of concussive explosions although this process often takes several seconds. Common prey include Kelbi, Apceros and Gastodon although it will make prey of whatever it can if truly ravenous. Espinaths adaptations put it at advantages against the likes of Uragaan, Lavasioth, Azure Rathalos, Diablos and Brachydios but it still has to compete against the likes of Yian Garuga, Deviljho, Rajang, Bazelgeuse and even the standard Espinaths that they could cross paths with in the Wildspire Waste. Biological Adaptations The Auburn Espinath has all the adaptations of its green counterpart, though a few key differences. It gets the title, Brown Thorn Wyvern, from its color. Unlike its cousin's poisons, the poison produced by the Auburn Espinath is much deadlier from its acidic nature. The acid that the Espinas Subspecies produces is able to corrode armor in a single touch. Its fire sac is mixed with various chemicals that emit a flickering gas that when forced out, form into powerful explosions mixed with the chemicals of its acidic toxins. The thorns on the Auburn Espinath has doubled the poison, withering all plants it touches. Two sticks from these thorns and prey will never wake up again! This poison can kill up to a thousand Jagras in near minutes. While the standard Espinath are relatively smart - the Auburn Espinath are much more intelligent as indicated by their more precise and thought-out method of dealing with enemies. Its able to charge and slowly but surely make a correct move that will catch the enemy off-guard before obliterating them to mere ash. It charges its attacks to analyse the enemies movements briefly and also to amplify the toxins + chemical reactions in its body to deliver extremely devastating attacks that can outright kill even powerful apex monsters in a single blow. Behaviour It retains the laziness of the standard Espinath when not enraged but it is actually much easier to provoke and are more prone to attacking targets. When enraged, it will stop at nothing to kill the aggressor. Lore The Espinath is a fabled Flying Wyvern that is well known for successfully fending off an Elder Dragon from its territory. In comparison, the Amber Espinath is incredibly elusive and remains a mystery. What's known is this Espinath species often has to deal with provokative Elder Dragons on a daily basis due to habitat disputes which could explain why this species is so much more hostile than the standard species. Auburn Espinaths discovery is fairly distant after the discovery of the standard species. Rumours of an Auburn Espinath and a White species of Espinath in the Guiding Lands together have been recently circulating... Attacks Espinath gains brand new attacks while also having several moves from its HC variations. Still retains its passive behaviour when not-enraged, showcases most of its brand new attacks when it is enraged. Calm Note: Auburn Espinath usually starts off awake and will put in a bit more effort when not-enraged to try and attack the hunter, unlike the regular Espinath - The stomach and tail tip being its weakest parts remain the same. Fast Bite: It will rear its head swiftly and proceed to bite in front of it in an attempt to hit the hunter. Body Shake: It will shake its body around to mildly injure any hunters extremely close to it. Tail Sweep: It sweeps its tail from side to the side to the left and the right before sweeping it to the left again. Horn Thrust: It will rear its head at a hunter and proceed to thrust its horn upwards into the air, sending the hunter flying if they're hit by this attack. Inflicts Poison. It is able to do this twice in a row. Double Stomp: It will lift either its left leg or right leg and proceed to slam it into the ground two times in a row which causes Tremors. Enraged On a threshold of damage done to it (lower than the standard Espinath), Auburn Espinath will become enraged and will turn its full attention to the hunter. The veins around its body will glimmer around its body between bright orange and green while the Wyvern huffs black smoke - its entire body can now be pierced with a minimum of Green Sharpness, lowering Espinaths defense values. When enraged, Espinath will attack any and all hunters and palicos on sight zero regard. Note: when weakened, it will stay Enraged until death. Charge: It will instantly charge forwards at extremely high speeds - homing in on hunters/palicos if they're in its line of sight during the charge. Alternating Charge Bite: Sometimes when doing a Charge, it will alternate to a different direction mid-charge before then proceeding to bite the targeted hunter. Charge + Horn Thrust: After doing a Charge, it will often combo-chain with an instant backwards turn to charge again and then thrust its horn at the targeted hunter. Inflicts Poison. Triple Charge: It will Charge multiple times in a row, sometimes standardly but will often combo-chain each of its charges with alternating moves mid-charges. Stomp + Charge Combo: It will lift up either its left or right leg and stomp the ground which causes Tremors, Espinath will then take a step backwards and instant-charge the stunned hunter. Wing Flap + Tail Slams: It will flap its wings repeatedly which unleashes mild gusts of wind that blows hunters away before it then leaps and slams its tail on the targeted hunter, it then proceeds to slam its tail in different directions three times in a row before stopping. Triple Bite: It will bite to the side of it like a typical Wyvern but then proceed to bite to the opposite side of it before then biting either at the front or at the back of it to hit hunters. Frontal Explosion Bite: I will take several steps back before its mouth starts emitting explosive powder and it proceeds to bite on front of it which unleashes a large-sized concussive explosion with a large Area-Of-Effect. Inflicts Blastblight. Charged Horn Thrust: It will rear its right leg and stay poised for several seconds before then thrusting its horn extremely high into the air while turning. This attacks deals extremely high damage (can OHKO with defense below 850), sends out wind gust and inflicts Poison. (This attack is one of the two signature attacks that the base Espinas Subspecies had in Monster Hunter Frontier). Charged Super Charge: Sometimes casually charging, it will also poise itself at a targeted hunter, turning if the hunter keeps moving and then bolt at them with its horn poised, full speed - sending wind gust and causing tremors, almost tripping before getting back up. This attack can almost OHKO with defense below 850 and inflicts Poison. Corrosion Fireball: It rears upwards before then shooting a corrosive fireball like a standard Flying Wyvern - the projectile itself explodes on impact when it hits a solid surface. Inflicts Blastblight, Defense Down and Deady Poison. Specks of explosive powder remain after the impact for several seconds before fading away - inflicts Blastblight if the hunter steps on it. Triple Corrosion Fireball: It stands almost upright and proceeds to shoot out 3 corrosive fireballs before hovering backwards while shooting a fourth. Inflicts Blastblight, Defense Down and Deadly Poison. Specks of explosive powder remain after the impact for several seconds before fading away - inflicts Blastblight if the hunter steps on it. Charged Corrosion Fireball: It raises its head upwards and proceeds to walk backwards as it poises itself before then unleashing multiple fireballs in one go that hit the ground close to it and immolate into 6 different explosions that spread before fading. This almost OHKO with defense below 850. Inflicts Blastblight, Defense Down and Deadly Poison. Specks of explosive powder remain after the impact for several seconds before fading away - inflicts Blastblight if the hunter steps on it. Charged Super Charge + Charged Corrosion Fireball: It will do the Charged Super Charge attack but instead of tripping at the end, it will hover upwards into the air and an aerial equivalent of the Charged Corrosion Fireball. The Charge inflicts Poison while the Fireball inflicts Blastblight, Defense Down and Deadly Poison. Specks of explosive powder remain after the impact for several seconds before fading away - inflicts Blastblight if the hunter steps on it. Omega Stomp + Fireball: It will hover upwards into the air before then slamming its feet into the ground which causes a mass of tremors, it then raises its head upwards and shoots 6 corrosive fireballs in differing directions in front of it. Inflicts Blastblight, Defense Down and Deadly Poison. Specks of explosive powder remain after the impact for several seconds before fading away - inflicts Blastblight if the hunter steps on it. Charged Multi Corrosion Flame Barrage: It proceeds to do the Charged Corrosion Fireball multiple times before then doing two Charged Super Charges. Omega Corrosion Fireball: It rears itself almost upright as flames flicker from its mouth for several seconds before hovering upwards extremely fast and unleashing a powerful fireball that explodes into a colossal-sized AOE. This attack OHKOs if your defense is below 900 - inflicts Blastblight, Defense Down and Deadly Poison if the hunter somehow either survived or had the Guts skill. Specks of explosive powder remain after the impact for several seconds before fading away - inflicts Blastblight if the hunter steps on it. Double Omega Corrosion Fireball: After doing an Omega Corrosion Fireball, it will proceed to hover upwards directly on top of a hunter and unleash the very same fireball. This can OHKOs if your defense is below 900 - inflicts Blastblight, Defense Down and Deadly Poison if the hunter somehow either survived or had the Guts skill. Specks of explosive powder remain after the impact for several seconds before fading away - inflicts Blastblight if the hunter steps on it. Charge Omega Corrosion Fireball: It will do a Charged Super Charge before then immediately poising itself to do an Omega Corrosion Fireball. Inflicts Blastblight, Defense Down and Deadly Poison. Specks of explosive powder remain after the impact for several seconds before fading away - inflicts Blastblight if the hunter steps on it. Charged Horn Thrust + Omega Corrosion Fireball: It combo-chains its Charged Horn Thrust and Omega Corrosion Fireball in a single combo succession. The time-period between the charging of both attacks is shorter than it is for the standard types. Inflicts Poison, Deadly Poison, Defense Down and Blastblight. Specks of explosive powder remain after the impact for several seconds before fading away - inflicts Blastblight if the hunter steps on it. Charged Tail Slam: It will rear itself upwards and poise its tail upwards for several seconds before turning from behind and slamming its tail extremely hard into the ground. This attack causes a massive amount of tremors that not even Tremor Res+1 can cope with. Getting hit directly by the tail can potentially OHKO if your defense is below 900. Charged Tail Slam + Charged Corrosion Flame Burrow: Sometimes after doing a Charged Tail Slam attack - it will follow up with shooting a charged corroive fireball into the cracks which cause parts of the tectonic ground to fracture into explosive AOEs that deal extremely high damage. Inflicts Blastblight. Corrosive Obliteration Nuke: It will taunt the hunter and proceed to growl several times while its veins begin to glimmer at extremely fast speeds. It then proceeds to walk around aimlessly, pretending that its non-enraged although it being enraged will be clearly visible due to the veins that are glimmering faster than usual, the hunter has approximately 20 seconds to either run out of the area or unsheathe to prepare to superman dive. Because after 20 seconds is up, Auburn Espinaths will be glimmering at its brightest as it hovers high into the air before then shooting a massive fireball from its mouth that explodes even from the moment it enters outside of the wyverns mouth - when it hits the ground, the AOE explosion is utterly gigantic and will OHKO hunters below 1200 defense meaning that the hunter can either only be out of the area, farcaster, superman dive or have the Guts skill to survive this attack due to it being impossible to gain 1200 defense - The AOE of this attack is as large as Sector 8 of the Wildspire Waste and can be witnessed from other parts of the area - often One-Shotting all of the smaller monsters present in the area as-well. Auburn Espinath usually almost always gets exhausted after doing this attack + always gets out of rage mode after doing this attack. Specks of explosive powder remain after the impact for several seconds before fading away - inflicts Blastblight if the hunter steps on it. Bond Note: In a special quest that features both Auburn Espinath and Pearl Espinath - the duo of Thorn Wyverns have 3 bond attacks. W.I.P Physical Damage Effectiveness Base HP: 9050~9420 (Solo) Normal Head Impact: N/A Cutting: N/A Ranged: N/A Body Impact: N/A Cutting: N/A Ranged: N/A Wings Impact: N/A Cutting: N/A Ranged: ★ Legs Impact: ★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★ Tail Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Enraged Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Wings Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Legs Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Tail Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★ *Dragon = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = N/A *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★ Note: Auburn Espinath is completely immune to Poison. Carves Quests N/A Turf Wars Note: Almost all the Turf Wars that the regular Espinath has is shared with Auburn Espinath with the only difference being that Auburn Espinath deals x2 the amount of damage the regular Espinath does in the Turf Wars. Auburn Espinath does however have a turf war with Teostra. Auburn Espinath vs Teostra W.I.P Theme Notes * The Clutch Claw cannot pierce its shell when non-enraged, but will be able to when it is enraged and function normally. * While Paralysis is almost useless against the regular Espinath - Auburn Espinath is highly susceptible to it. A Paralysis weapon + a full stack of Adamant Seeds is highly recommended to counter the Defense Down attribute. * This incarnation uses the HR5/100 Tower theme as its battle track due to its stark differences in fighting style to the regular Espinath, thus making the HR5/100 Great Forest theme not very fitting for the Auburn subspecies, in comparison to the HR5/100 Tower theme that does actually play against this subspecies in Monster Hunter Frontier if you fight it in the Tower at that rank - the remixed version is for one its calm but then auto-switches to the original version when Espinath is enraged and remains so until Espinath enters its calm state again. * Espinath is a romanised translation of Espinas - created due to the rename being present to the subspecies of Espinas being present in a crossover collaboration with a separate game. * Auburn Espinath in Monster Hunter Frontier was introduced in the 2.5 patch which came fairly distant after the 2.0 patch which introduced the regular Espinath into the game. * While the standard Espinath was confirmed - it is unknown if the Auburn Espinath was also going to appear in the portable port of Monster Hunter Frontier that was originally going to serve as Monster Hunter Freedom 3 before Monster Hunter Portable 3rd was announced: https://twitter.com/BannedDino/status/1005134907981615104 * Auburn Espinath uses the same roar sound as the standard Espinath although identically to it in Monster Hunter Frontier: its fireball sound cues are different. * Different iterations of Auburn Espinath (whether it be the HC version or the Monster Hunter Online iteration) gave it green eyes - this iteration retains the bright yellow eyes that it had when it was first introduced due to personal preference + the fact that it was its original eye colour. * Its horn, chest, wings and back can be broken, and its tail can be severed. * While the standard Espinath grants the usual 3 carves for its body and 1 carve for its tail - Auburn Espinath grants 4 body carves but still only has 1 tail carve. * Similarly to the standard Espinath, it must be near death for its horn to break and tail to be severed. * Auburn Espinaths roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Revamp Category:Subspecies Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Defense Down Monster